Devices that cut tubulars have been used in a variety of applications and in some cases in conjunction with removal of the piece that is cut free as a result of the cut. Some packers are released with mandrel cutting and wells can be abandoned with removal of a section of tubular followed by reaming and creating a plug such as with cement. Tubular cutting can take place with the tubular being cut having been cemented and in those instances the cement can exert a powerful grip on the cut section of tubular making removal after the cut more difficult. To counter this resisting force jacking devices that are surface mounted have been use as described in US2012/0048535 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,834. Other ideas have involved a grip device with slips that have wickers that are uphole oriented to dig further into the cut piece of the tubular to remove it, as shown in US 2014/0027117. Hydraulically operated grapple devices are illustrated in US 2014/0027117.
Valves actuated with mandrel motion relative to an outer assembly such as a packer sealing and grip assembly or drag blocks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,869,896; 7,066,265; US 2010/0200218; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,472,746; 7,401,651 and 2,177,721.
The present invention focuses on a bottom hole assembly (BHA) and related methods for accomplishing the cut, preferably with a downhole motor and casing cutter and then reconfiguring BHA flow to operate a telescoping jacking tool to raise the cut segment. The flow reconfiguration is accomplished with a combination tool that scrapes a location where a grapple will be set wherein relative mandrel movement cuts flow to the downhole motor and redirects flow to the jacking tool. With a spear engaged the jacking tool breaks loose the cut section of tubular so that it can be removed from the borehole while supported by the grapple. The method entails running in a BHA until the scraper enters smaller casing after passing through larger casing. This signals surface personal that the cutter has approached the desired cut location. After scraping an area where the grapple will ultimately grip the flow commences and is directed to a mud motor that drives the cutter. An anchor on the BHA is extended into the larger tubing during the tubular cutting. The backpressure from the tubular cutting may initially raise the cutter assembly a distance equal to the stroke length of the telescoping jacking tool. At the onset of the cutting the grapple or spear is not engaged so that shifting the cutter blades axially before the cutting gets too far underway is not a problem as the stroke length of the telescoping jacking tool is fairly short, in the order of 0.5 meters. After the cut is concluded, the flow is cut off and the BHA is lowered to engage the top of the smaller tubular string with a radial travel stop. Cutting off the flow retracts the BHA anchors to permit this movement. The BHA is then raised to engage the spear to the cut segment. The BHA is lowered to close flow to the mud motor and the pumps are turned on to pressure the string and the telescoping jack device and its associated anchors. The telescoping jack contracts to provide an uphole force on the spear engages to the cut segment. The jacking releases the cut segment to then be pulled out of the hole with the BHA. Those skilled in the art will appreciate these and other aspects of the present invention from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawing with the understanding that the full scope of the invention is to be found in the appended claims.